mcbadlandsfandomcom-20200213-history
St. Daniel's Cemetery
St. Daniel's Cemetery contains gravestones for all "infamous" banned players. To enter into St. Daniel's, a player must have been relatively well known in the server, or have a reputation among the leadership, and then receive a ban for an unconventional or outstanding reason. Interned Players SafetyMoose - June 25, 2011 *SafetyMoose was banned for "being a drama queen." There was unrest when SafetyMoose (then an Officer, equivalent to the modern Moderator) began attacking other players against their will. At the time, this was against the rules. As a result of the drama that ensued, SafetyMoose was demoted and banned soon after. As a result of this incident, a plugin was temporarily introduced allowing players to toggle PVP on or off. Much later, the issue was reopened and several changes to PVP rules were made. *After SafetyMoose was banned, he began posting forged chat logs on MC Badlands' threads on other websites to try to deter people from joining. Membership increased exponentially, however, regardless of this fraudulent act. Safetymoose eventually went on to start a hardcore server with ex-VIP players Cheetum and Castanaveras. According to the stats on planet minecraft, they have about 6 members. *''Update: Since his banning, SafetyMoose has remained in the cemetery, but both Cheetum and Castanaveras have become active, successful members of MC Badlands again, and have purchased new VIP packages.'' Friendcool99 - July 06, 2011 *Banned for abusing power. It was early July when Friendcool99 became unhappy with the Badlands. He began abusing Moderator commands to kick and ban those who he did not favor, rather than those who broke rules. He also began illegally spawning items and creating large structures made out of diamond blocks. The day he was demoted and banned, he was caught creating a grave for himself with slurs about other Moderators written on it. The Real Estate Board now exists where this grave was originally placed. *''Update: Friendcool99 connected briefly to the server on January 3, 2012. He looked around and said hello to many old friends. He is still in the cemetery, but was able to connect due to the Ban list being reset after the merger. This was 182 days (5 months and 29 days) after his banishment.'' pwnage10 - July 10, 2011 *Banned for "Not saving the drama for the llama". Was responsible for lots of drama posts about other players. Became a "whiner" and always had something to complain about. Eventually he crossed the line when he continued to post drama-laden threads about his disagreements with other staff and players after being warned that continuing to do so would result in a ban. At one point, several months later, he posted some negative comments on various Badlands YouTube videos which were deleted promptly. justinpiu - July 13, 2011 *Banned for griefing with lava. At first glance, this seems like it is a very conventional reason to get banned. In this case, though, it's different. Justin found a way to exploit a plugin and get infinite supplies of items. This resulted in his attaining hundreds, if not thousands, of diamonds, as well as stacks of lava buckets, which he used to destroy parts of the server. Areas he attacked included the Badlands Logo and the Badlands Mall. Little known to justin, however, everything could easily be fixed, and all the damage he caused was rolled back within an hour of his banning. Justin was one of only two VIPs ever banned, the second being djonfire29 (below). djonfire29 - August 08, 2011 *Banned for flying. The catch here is that he was banned once, appealed it, and got banned for the same thing a second time ALL on the day he paid for and was promoted to VIP. Nothing else can be said for this unintelligent being. Kenpache - August 25, 2011 *Initially banned along with several others following the infamous "nazi" incident. They all changed their skins to nazi uniforms and berated a Badlands player from Germany. Several other bumbling escapades followed, including forums spam and other nonsense. they were eventually "bitch slapped" by Andy, when he traced their IP's, contacted their internet service providers, and called their Moms! Only Kenpache is interned in St. Daniel's since he was the first one to be banned, and it seemed like a waste of space to put all the "minions" in there with him. Other offenders were Arrrogance, Taylormcgowan, a few others. Deaddog909 - September 19, 2011 *Banned after the server changeover for 1.8. He was unhappy with the new environment, and was banned for being a drama llama and trying to lag the server. He appealed the ban in October of 2011, and was subsequently unbanned. This marks the first and only time a player has "come back from the dead" after being buried at St. Daniel's. lolhouse - November 29, 2011 *Added to St. Daniel's Cemetery many, many days after his banning. He had originally been banned in Old Badlands, but was never considered to be "infamous". After he came up in a discussion between AndyFox42 and Docithe, it was decided that he would be added to the cemetery as an "Honorary Afterthought". Not much is remembered about the circumstances surrounding his ban. xXLuisGarciaXx - December 15, 2011 *Banned for "Three Strikes". Luis had been a member of MC Badlands for a few weeks before he was banned. He had been at the center of several conflicts within the server membership. The day before he was banned, December 14, 2011, he claimed another player had killed him with lava and that he had lost a Silk Touch item. This, however, was simply an attempt by Luis to get an admin to replace an item that had never existed. This was discovered by Docithe because just earlier that day, Luis had asked if admins could create enchanted items. After this, he was told that he would be banned if he was involved in any more server issues. In the mid-afternoon of December 15, Luis griefed nnccmm's dungeon, and later claimed that Docithe had given him permission. When he stated publicly that he hadn't, Luis claimed it might have been TJK99, who was then called in. He too, denied it, and Luis then claimed it had actually been Cordestian. This is when nnccmm banned him. Other Players 'ZombieKiller'- January 08, 2012 *Little is known about this player. He was added unofficially and for unknown reasons to the cemetery by TheActionMan, who was later jailed this greifing. The grave was then removed. A picture of it can be seen in the gallery box at the bottom of this page. Funerals Funerals are small ceremonies hosted when a member is first banned and a grave is prepared for them in St. Daniel's Cemetery. The First Funeral: xXLuisGarciaXx On December 15, 2011, the first ever funeral was held at St. Daniel's Cemetery. It was for xXLuisGarciaXx who was banned earlier that day for griefing. Docithe had always quietly added people to the cemetery, but felt that it might be nice to try hosting a "funeral" of sorts to properly send off well-known banned players. There was, surprisingly enough, a fairly good turnout at xXLuisGarciaXx's funeral. Attendees included Docithe, nnccmm, Gundamned100, 8bit_squirrel, hao3grif, Mandavel, Mindkr1m3, Castanaveras, and Dannyprkr. When the funeral began, Docithe delivered the following eulogy: *Eulogy: **''Docithe'': We are here today **''Docithe'': To honor a fallen Badlander **''Docithe'': He had an impact on many of us **''Docithe'': Built many cool looking houses **''Docithe'': He lived in the Mushroom Kingdom **''Docithe'': This man is xXLuisGarciaXx **''Docithe'': He was with us for several weeks. **''Mindkr1m3'': he liked shovels **''Docithe'': And he was permanently banned after a griefing incident earlier today. **''Docithe'': He did **''Docithe'': He did like shovels. **''Docithe'': So **''Docithe'': if you wish to throw in anything for him **''Docithe'': Please do so At this time, people threw in items for Luis's grave (see picture). *Final Words: **''Docithe'': Does anybody else want to say a few words? **''Mandavel'': So one falls, another arises. **''Mandavel'': Luis shall return one day, either in his form or another. **''TalulaDervish'': *whipers* it's a very touching ceremony. **''Castanaveras'': .... rest forever Luis' grave now stands there. The ceremony was short, but the grave shall remain there forever. Docithe was very pleased with the ceremony, and expressed interest in continuing with funerals for "infamous" banned players. History/Trivia *The Cemetery was originally created on the Original Badlands map on July 5, 2011. Following the conversion to what is now referred to as the Old Badlands, the Cemetery was recreated on September 19, 2011. It was recreated once again on January 3, 2012 following the conversion to the New Badlands, making it the only Landmark to have been present during all three generations of MC Badlands' history. *St. Daniel's Cemetery was created after the banning of Friendcool99. Only one other banned player was interned before him - SafetyMoose. *The flowers that can be seen in the graveyard today were not originally placed there. Since the banning of different players, others have come and left the flowers for them. *Docithe is considering removing djonfire29 since the reason for his banning is borderline conventional. *There used to be a sign hanging outside the cemetery that read "Please no spitting. I have to clean that, you know." from Docithe. *St. Daniel's Cemetery is named after Docithe, whose real name is "Daniel". *All other banned players used to be put in St. Andrew's Cemetery, but we have since realized there is no point. *On December 15, 2011, the first ever funeral was held at St. Daniel's Cemetery for xXLuisGarciaXx who was banned earlier that day. *Deaddog909's and xXLuisGarciaXx's are the only two graves in the cemetery that have a bed at the bottom. The other graves simply have soul sand beneath the stone. 2011-08-14 02.51.29.png|A view of the graves in old St. Daniel's Cemetery. 2011-08-14 02.51.50.png|A frontal view of old St. Daniel's Cemetery. 2011-09-19 15.15.54.png|A frontal view of the graves in St. Daniel's Cemetery. StDaniels_01.png|A view of the graves in the post-merger Badlands. 2012-01-09_00.42.49.png|ZombieKiller's grave. See above for details. Category:Landmark Category:Cemetery